


Because You

by coconutcluster



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: I tried fluff, I tried ok, M/M, Song-Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/pseuds/coconutcluster
Summary: A little song-based Prinxiety fic (fluffffffff)"Something about you escapes me, I've lost my charm/Something about me is so seethrough, I can't do no harm anymore/I can take the dizzy daydreams, I think they are fine/But I'm not used to dealing with feeling like I'm wasting your time/And suddenly I'm not interested in whatever the rest of the world has to offer..."





	Because You

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based off is Small by Chloe Moriondo - it's a super cute little ukulele song, and it kinda gave me chill Prinxiety vibes, so here we are.

_Something about you escapes me, I’ve lost my charm._

 

  It had started with subtle sighs - he didn’t even notice himself doing it at first, just a small exhale as his eyes followed Virgil through the room, watching his black and purple hoodie and tousled hair carry through the commons. He’d breathe out and look down, at his hands, at whatever he was working on, and he’d force the red from his face, cursing the day his dazzling smile had failed him.

 

_Something about me is so see-through, I can’t do no harm, anymore._

 

  They’d film Thomas’ videos in his living room. Same routine - a problem from Thomas, a supporting fact from Logan, a bad pun and short laugh from Patton, a cautionary slight from Virgil.

  Until it got to Roman.

  He’d say his bit to Virgil - whatever remark he had to contradict the anxious comment the boy had made - but he’d been messing up recently, like in the last video, God forbid he remind himself:

  “What’s the point of going to one just for the food alone?! It’s a _party_ , they’re made for meeting new people, Hot Top-” And his voice had cut off, he’d _choked_ on the name, and he knew no amount of coughing or clearing his throat would have saved him in that moment.

  He’d been right, too. He’d looked up and seen Virgil staring at him with a raised eyebrow and that darned smirk, and Roman had had to sink out before he coughed up a lung.

 

_I can take the dizzy daydreams, I think they are fine._

 

 It wasn’t a secret that Roman enjoyed the Imagination. He’d venture into its unlimited depths, full of mountains of trees and waters so clear they were nearly colorless and a sun that knew just when to retire behind the clouds and when to shine in all its brilliance, and he’d stay there for hours, just admiring the details around him. Sometimes the other sides would look around idly and find him gone from his spot; they’d smile to themselves or roll their eyes as Patton gushed about his “brave son, off defending a kingdom from a- oh, what was it? A wizard goblin? A… well, it doesn’t matter, he’s still so courageous!”

  Truth was, though, Roman rarely fought dragon witches and, er, wizard goblins in the Imagination. It was a peaceful place and he didn’t want to disturb it - there was no need, really. He went to the realm to relax and gather inspiration from places deeper in his mind than he could access on his own, not to destroy villages in the name of conquering an almost benign and rather introverted creature (dragon witches rarely left their caves, but Roman did enjoy a challenge from time to time, and he would conjure one solely for the sake of defeating it, or showing off.)

 

_But I’m not used to dealing with feeling like I’m wasting your time._

 

 So it was only natural that the Imagination is where he resided when Virgil found him.

 Roman was on the bank of a river that he’d imagined earlier that afternoon; it was thin, narrow enough he’d be able to leap across with a good run beforehand, and it was full of koi fish the color of perfectly ripe pumpkins. They swam around in the babbling current, darting around rocks and lavender water lilies, around Roman’s hand that was dipped in the water by just an inch. It helped clear his head to feel the tide flow around his fingertips.

 “Did you do this?”

 Roman nearly fell into the stream - not that he’d ever admit it to anyone else or ever again - before he turned around to face the voice. And then he almost fell in again.

 Virgil watched him from a nearby tree, his shoulder resting against the rough bark. A shadow of a smirk rested on his pale face as he craned his neck to see into the stream.

 Roman swallowed and turned back to the water, praying to every deity and their mother that Virgil couldn’t see his blush from his spot. “Do what?”

 “This.” He heard Virgil push off from the tree and shuffle across the grass, saw the worn-out black converse in his peripheral vision, and he felt heat spread up his neck again. He chanced a glance at Virgil.

 He was looking into the water, his round brown eyes following the fish in their sporadic paths, his head tilted slightly as he nudged a pebble into the stream with the toe of his shoe and watched it sink to the bottom.

 “Oh,” Roman said lamely, like the Shakespearean speaker he was born to be. “Yes, I… suppose I did it all.”

 “Whaddya mean, you suppose?”

 “Well,” Roman leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him and dangling them over the brook, “Whenever I come in here, this just… happens. It’s from my mind, yes, but I take no real part in the creation process.” It was something he didn’t like to admit - he was supposed to be Creativity, and he barely did any of the creating? It was pathetic.

 “This is awesome, Ro,” Virgil said. “Didn’t know it looked like this when you’re here.”

 

_And suddenly I’m not interested in whatever the rest of the world has to offer._

 

 Roman watched with a raised eyebrow as he sat cross-legged on the ground beside him, reaching a hand into the water just as Roman had a minute ago.

 “...Really?” The Imagination was nice, yes, and Roman adored it, but he never thought of it as anything special. It was simply a recess of his thoughts. He couldn’t even use them without coming here.

 Virgil glanced at him over his shoulder. “Yeah.” He turned back to the water. “Does it always look like this?”

 Roman took a breath - the air smelled sweet, like lilies, but there was something else, something… it smelled like cinnamon? H realized with a start that it was Virgil, his hoodie or maybe just _him_ \- and looked around at the world surrounding them. “Not really. Sometimes there’s more mountains, or the trees are pines instead of elms, or it rains, or it’s a different terrain entirely.” He shrugged as Virgil looked back at him again. “It all depends, I suppose.”

 “Can you control any of it?”

 Roman raised both his eyebrows at that.

 Instead of answering, he closed his eyes and brought an image of a storm to the front of his mind, graphite clouds and cool droplets… and maybe a little cliche lightning. He couldn’t help it; it was his first thought with Virgil beside him.

 He heard Virgil’s sharp intake of breath and knew it had worked. Roman felt a small burst of pride bloom in his chest when he opened his eyes and saw the anxious side staring at the sky in awe, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide, sparkling with wonder.

 

_So I drown facedown in my head and feel my state start to alter because you._

 

 Roman couldn’t help but stare. Virgil’s scowl was gone - not that he didn’t adore every face Virgil made, but now… now he just seemed so much more _open_ , his lips pulling into a small smile, and Roman just couldn’t help but smile with him. He could see freckles sprinkled across Virgil’s nose, lighter than Patton’s but clearly visible with the flashes of faraway lightning. “You like it?”

 Virgil didn’t look away from the sky as he managed a whisper, “It’s amazing.” He frowned suddenly, dropping his gaze back to the stream as tiny drops of rain fell from the clouds.

 Roman paled. “What’s wrong? Should I get rid of the lightning? I’m sorry, I should have asked first, I didn’t even think about-”

 “It’s not that, Princey.”

 Virgil sighed, a heavy sound that made Roman’s stomach pursue an Olympic gymnastics career that he didn’t approve of one bit.

  “Y’know, I came here for a reason, and it’s like it’s not even that important now,” Virgil said, his voice low, and he laughed a little at the end; Roman leaned forward.

 “What do you mean?”

 “I just... “ He leaned back, meeting Roman halfway to look at him. “Do you ever have something on your mind, and you know it’ll be better if you just let it out?” Roman nodded, hoping his blush was less dramatic than it felt. “Yeah… now, I just- I don’t know if it’ll be better. I don’t… I don’t wanna mess it up. I don’t want to risk it.”

 “Risk what?”

 Virgil didn’t say anything; he just leaned forward, towards Roman, closing the distance between them until Roman was sure he would pull back and laugh any moment.

 Until their lips met, and the rain fell harder around them.

 

_Because you._


End file.
